


A real love story

by Tomorrowisnow



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hoseok is a dancer, Love, Love Story, M/M, Side Relationships - Freeform, Spanish, Unrequited Love, jimin is tae's bf, mostly vhope - Freeform, vhope - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomorrowisnow/pseuds/Tomorrowisnow
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kim Taehyung y Jung Hoseok y de cómo ésta termina.





	1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia de Kim Taehyung y de Jung Hoseok y de cómo ésta termina. 

 

Taehyung era un chico normal de 18 años, preocupado por las típicas cosas que él podría estar preocupado a su edad. Dentro de poco iba a acabar el verano e iba a comenzar su nueva etapa en la universidad. Tras mucha meditación decidió que su pasión era el arte y por eso escogió estudiar esa carrera ya que incluía muchas de las cosas que a él tanto le gustaban, entre ellas, la fotografía. 

Él era un chico normal, en el instituto era conocido por su belleza y por cambiar tanto el color de su pelo, desde diferentes tonalidades de marrón hasta lilas o naranjas, si le preguntas a él por qué le gustaba tanto cambiarse el color del pelo, probablemente te dirá que es porque se aburre muy rápido de todo. 

Tae, como sus amigos le llaman, no tiene una mala vida, tiene amigos, sus padres le apoyan en todo y dentro de poco va a empezar a estudiar lo que le gusta. Hablando de amigos, su mejor amigo es Park Jimin, se conocen desde que empezó el instituto y son inseparables. Jimin y Tae tienen la misma edad, probablemente por eso se llevan tan bien. Para Tae, Jimin es una de las personas más importantes. 

Hoy es un día normal para Taehyung, se ha despertado, se ha aseado y ha bajado a desayunar con su familia. Después de desayunar probablemente se irá a jugar delante del ordenador hasta que Jimin le mande un mensaje en el que le pida ir a tomar algo. Y así fue, 2 horas después de empezar a jugar su móvil vibró y apareció un mensaje de él diciéndole que si quería ir al bar de siempre con el resto del grupo a tomar unas cervezas sobre las 6, a lo que Tae contestó con un sí y una carita feliz. 

Taehyung no estaba triste ni nada por el estilo, no tenía ningún motivo, pero sí estaba aburrido de no hacer nada emocionante, de no sentir cosas diferentes. Tae tiene 18 años y nunca se ha enamorado, sí ha tenido sus ligues, sus cosas pero nunca ha sentido lo que es enamorarse, eso que describen como “mariposas en el estómago”.

 

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya eran las 5 y Tae tuvo que ir corriendo a la ducha. Cuando se puso enfrente del armario se decidió por un look simple, total, solo va con los chicos, así que cogió unos pantalones vaqueros un poco ajustados y una camiseta ancha, se puso su gorra hacia atrás, zapatos y se fue casi corriendo porque iban a ser las 6 y todavía tenía que llegar al bar.

Cuando llegó todos estaban esperándole, pero no es algo nuevo, Taehyung siempre llega algo tarde. Se disculpó a lo cual el grupo respondió un poco indiferente acostumbrados a esta situación, y se sentó al lado de Jimin quién le reservó el lugar. 

Pidieron la primera ronda y comenzaron a hablar de todo y nada. Yoongi contaba cómo el otro día vio a un chico por la calle que él juraría que era un ángel caído del cielo. Jungkook contaba sus hazañas en el Overwatch y Jackson, bueno, Jackson se limitaba a reír y hacer bromas absurdas. Por su parte, Jimin contó que por fin había encontrado un estudio de baile que parecía bastante bueno, dijo que no solo era de baile, que también tenía otras modalidades como artes marciales, Tae está seguro que eso lo dijo por Jackson y Jungkook.

Todos siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde y decidieron volver a casa. Cuando se estaban despidiendo Jimin le pidió el favor de ir a recogerle mañana cuando acabara su primera clase de baile a lo que Taehyung aceptó.  
Cuando volvió a casa, Tae pensó que había sido un buen día, siempre lo es cuando está con los chicos pero dentro de él seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo fallaba.

 

Un nuevo día comienza para Taehyung y la rutina se repite, desayuno con sus padres, jugar, comida, jugar, salir con Jimin y los chicos. Por lo menos hoy es diferente, hoy Jimin tendrá algo nuevo que contarle, y las calles que visitará también serán nuevas ya que la academia no está en los barrios que suele frecuentar.  
Cuando llegó la hora, Taehyung se preparó, se vistió –otra vez simple-, cogió su cámara ya que nunca se sabe si en el camino encontraría algo de inspiración y se fue. Cuando buscó la dirección en el GPS éste le indicó que serían 20 minutos caminando, era un poco cansado pero a Tae no le importó. Durante el camino hizo un par de fotos, nada del otro mundo pero estaba contento con su decisión de traer la cámara. Finalmente, llegó a la academia, llegó un poco antes de lo previsto así que simplemente se sentó esperando a que Jimin terminase, mientras tanto miraba a la gente pasar, a Taehyung le parecía interesante mirar a la gente e intentar descifrar sus historias, hasta que sus ojos dieron con un chico, él era alto pero no más que Taehyung, tenía unas piernas bastante tonificadas, lo que le hizo suponer que él formaba parte de algunas de las modalidades que se daban en esta escuela “¿será compañero de Jimin?” fue una de las cosas que se le pasó por la cabeza, su cuerpo era esbelto más bien delgado y su cara “oh dios su cara” como diría Taehyung, su cara era perfecta, pómulos marcados y una nariz echa por el mismísimo Dios Zeus –palabras sacadas de la mente de Taehyung-, en ese momento apareció Jimin interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

“Tae! Lo siento por hacerte esperar, tenía unas cosas que hablar con el profesor” dijo Jimin mientras intentaba terminar de guardar sus cosas. 

“No pasa nada Chim chim, podría haber muerto aquí, pero no pasa nada Chim” Dijo con una voz dramática mientras hacía gestos exagerados con su mano. “Por cierto Chim, mira disimuladamente, pero ese chico de ahí con pantalones negros y cara hecha por los dioses, ¿va a tu clase?”Jimin se giró sin disimulo alguno lo que hizo que Tae quisiera salir corriendo por si el chico en cuestión se enteraba. 

“Ah, sí, es Hoseok, solo llevo un día aquí pero diría que es el mejor de la clase, ¿por qué? ¿Te gusta?” Dijo Jimin levantando una ceja y echándole una mirada sospechosa. 

“No tanto como gustar, pero es atractivo”. 

 

Esa noche Taehyung se fue a dormir, pero esta vez no se fue con su sentimiento de que algo fallaba, esta vez se fue a dormir con el recuerdo de Hoseok y una sonrisa, la cual percibió pero decidió no darle importancia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña presentación de Hoseok.

En esta historia, tenemos dos protagonistas. Nuestro segundo protagonista es Jung Hoseok.

Jung Hoseok tiene 20 años y su pasión es el baile. Hoseok siempre ha bailado, desde que tiene memoria se recuerda bailando, en su familia son bailarines así que era de esperar que él también lo fuese. Ha participado en grandes competiciones y ganado muchos premios importantes bajo el nombre de J-Hope. J-Hope y Hoseok parecen personas distintas; Hoseok es una persona muy feliz, muy positiva, dispuesto a hacer todo por ver a sus amigos felices, sus amigos dicen que él es la esperanza del grupo ya que siempre está ahí para motivarles, sin embargo, todo lo dulce que es Hoseok desaparece en el momento en el que pisa el escenario y se transforma en J-Hope, J-Hope tiene una actitud agresiva cuando baila, sus expresiones faciales, sus movimientos… No pensarías que son la misma persona.

 

La vida de Hoseok es mucho más emocionante que la de Taehyung. Su grupo de amigos es bastante atrevido también, por lo que en cuanto uno dice un plan los otros están pensando en cómo llevarlo a cabo lo antes posible, como aquella vez que Namjoon dijo borracho “todos despiertos mañana a las 7:00 am que nos vamos de viaje”, no entraré en detalles pero al día siguiente a las 6:00 pm Hoseok, Namjoon, Seokjin y Jinyoung estaban casi en la otra punta del país. 

 

Normalmente Hoseok o Hobi, como sus amigos le llaman –idea de Seokjin-, pasa su día en la escuela de baile, y más ahora que es verano, pero por las noches suele ir a algún pub a bailar con el resto de chicos y ver si cae algún ligue aunque últimamente no encuentra nadie que llame su atención, por algún motivo que aún desconoce.

 

Hoy es una de esas noches en las que Hoseok se ha bebido unas cuantas cervezas y está en la pista de baile intentando ver si hay alguien que merezca la pena, pero otra vez, no encuentra nadie, así que simplemente sigue bebiendo y bailando, poco tiempo después Jinyoung se uno a él y cuando se quiere dar cuenta, todos están bailando juntos.

 

No preguntes por qué pero Hoseok no suele tener resaca después de pasar media noche bailando y bebiendo, probablemente será porque bebe mucha agua, ¿quién sabe?

Sus mañanas son bastante tranquilas ya que sus padres trabajan desde pronto así que él se hace su desayuno y se pone a ver la televisión o vídeos de sus bailarines favoritos. Básicamente su vida gira en torno del baile como puedes ver.

Aun fala un rato para que empiece su clase de baile pero tiene que salir ya de casa porque le queda bastante lejos, es la mejor en la ciudad así que para él vale la pena andar un poco más, además, ahí está su amigo Jinyoung. 

Su profesor dijo que hoy vendría un nuevo alumno así que Hoseok estaba bastante ilusionado ya que tal vez sería su oportunidad para tener un nuevo “amigo” –ya me entendéis- después de tanto sin encontrar a nadie que llamae su atención.

El nuevo alumno de llama Jimin, Hoseok cree que es realmente atractivo pero sigue sin encenderse la chispa o eso que él necesita para entrarle a una persona, así que lo deja estar.

Cuando acaba la clase se queda hablando con Jinyoung y otro compañero llamado Yugyeom.

“Oye Hobi, no es por nada pero el chico que tenemos enfrente no para de mirarte, creo que ya te ha memorizado” dice Jinyoung con una cara picarona.

Hoseok no dice nada, simplemente hace un gesto con la cara dándole a entender que seguramente sean cosas suyas, pero Hoseok se había dado cuenta desde hace un rato ya y es que por primera vez en un tiempo estaba empezando a sentir esa chispa. Siguieron hablando pero Hobi vio como Jimin le saludaba lo que hizo que se le iluminasen los ojos a Hoseok porque probablemente volvería a verle y tendría oportunidad de hablar con él. 

 

Cuando Hoseok se fue a dormir, lo hizo pensando en el chico de pelo castaño que vio esta tarde, era bastante alto, con una cara perfecta, unas orejas un pelín grandes pero que le daban un toque dulce y bueno, “¿para qué mentir?” –Como diría y probablemente pensó él- con un buen trasero. Entre tanto pensamiento Hoseok se dio cuenta de varias cosas y es que: 1. No se había atrevido a hablarle aun sabiendo que estaba solo y 2. Que no podía parar de pensar en él, ¿Por qué?

 

No diré más, solo que esa noche durmió muy bien y tuvo un sueño muy bonito, con un chico de pelo castaño más bonito aún.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este capítulo es un poco corto pero creo que era necesario para continuar con la historia. Después de este ya iré añadiendo más dinámica en la relación de Hoseok y Tae.
> 
> Por favor darle mucho amor, y si tenéis cualquier crítica, algo que mejorar, alguna idea, por favor dímelo!


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung cada vez está más ansioso, dentro de 2 semanas va a empezar la universidad. Por un lado está contento y curioso por saber cómo será esta nueva etapa en su vida estudiando lo que realmente le gusta pero por el otro no quiere que el verano acabe y es que “¿quién quiere volver a la rutina?”.

Semanas habían pasado desde que Taehyung vio por primera –y útlima- a Hoseok. Al principio no podía dejar de pensar en él y a veces iba a recoger a Jimin a la academia de baile solo para verle a él y el pelinegro no estaba, y es que según Jimin en todo este tiempo no ha estado yendo “¿estará enfermo?” “¿qué le habrá pasado?” fueron varias de las preguntas que se le pasaron a Taehyung en ese momento, a día de hoy Tae casi no piensa en Hoseok pero le pidió a Jimin que le avisase si el pelinegro volvía a ir.

 

Eran las 7 pm cuando Jimin le llamó interrumpiéndole de sus 2h “non-stop playing”.

“Jimin! No esperaba tu llamada” Dijo Tae con un tono de sorpresa e ilusión.

“Hola TaeTae! Acabo de salir de clase y a qué no sabes qué” Respondió Jimin con mucho entusiasmo, cosa que sorprendió a Taehyung.

“¿¡HA IDO HOSEOK A CLASE!?” Dijo casi gritando.

“No...” se podía notar en su voz un poco la decepción “pero he estado hablando con sus amigos y me han dicho que no venía porque estaba pasando el último mes de verano con su familia ya que no viven aquí” continuó Jimin con un tono más alegre.

“Ahhh…. Ahora tiene sentido que haya estado faltando tanto” todo tenía sentido para Taehyung otra vez “¿Y eso que has estado hablando con sus amigos? No sabía que hablabas con ellos” continuó preguntando Tae para seguir la conversación con su amigo.

“La verdad es que son los únicos con los que no tengo tanta relación en clase, no sé por qué, son bastante agradables, pero he tenido que estar con ellos hoy porque hemos hecho ejercicios en grupo hoy y el de mis amigos estaba completo y como no estaba Hoseok el profesor me mandó con ellos mientras veían cómo distribuir los grupos ahora que estoy yo” dijo Jimin.

Taehyung escuchaba atento, contento de que su amigo esté teniendo buenas experiencias en clase de baile. “¿Son agradables dices? Eso está bien, me alegro mucho Chim. ¿Son los mismos chicos con los que estaba él la otra vez?”

“Sí, Yugyeom y Jinyoung. Yugyeom es el más pequeño de los 3, tiene la edad de Jungkookie, pero es muy alto, es más alto que tú… ahora que lo pienso, tiene cierto parecido con Jungkook… Además es bastante tímido pero muy agradable y Jinyoung es un año más mayor que nosotros, como Jackson, Jinyoung no es tímido pero es un poco “malo” con Yugyeom… si los vieses” dijo mientras se reía e intentaba continuar “parecen Tom y Jerry todo el rato peleando, pero se nota que tienen una amistad bonita”

“Sí que parecen majos sí, me han entrado hasta ganas de conocerles, tienes que presentármelos la próxima vez que vaya” dijo Taehyung muy entusiasmado, pues le encanta conocer gente nueva y hacer amigos.

“¡Sin duda alguna, TaeTae! Escucha, tengo que colgar, estoy cerca de casa y llevamos hablando un buen rato, esta noche hablamos de la fiesta que hay mañana en casa de Jackson, no te olvides, adiós” dijo Jimin

“Hasta luego Chim, luego hablamos”

 

La fiesta… ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ella si llevan hablando de ésta desde que Jackson anunció que tendría la casa libre desde la semana pasada? Pensó Taehyung después de colgar.

A Taehyung le encantan las fiestas porque como he dicho antes le gusta conocer gente nueva.

Después de la llamada, Taehyung siguió jugando hasta que su madre le llamó para cenar, la cual fue bastante agradable. Su madre le dijo que iban a inaugurar un nuevo parque cerca y que podría ir a hacer fotos ya que había mucha naturaleza y fuentes muy bonitas. Cosa que a Taehyung le pareció una buena idea.

Cuando entró en su habitación después de cenar y lavarse los dientes se encontró con que su móvil estaba lleno de notificaciones por un nuevo grupo en el que le habían metido.

 

**Fiestón en casa de Jackson!!**

                                                   

JackSON ha creado el grupo

                                                  

Chim ♡ , Kooks, Min Suga y tú han sido añadidos

 

**JackSON**

Chicos, chicos

Mñana fiesta en mi casa

Habrá música, alcohol (refrescos cof kooks cof) y gente

Va a ser genial

La fiesta empieza a las 12 pero

Quiero que vengáis vosotros antes

Para cenar unas pizzas y preparar todo

Sobre las 10

Qué os parece?!?!?!!?

TIOS ESTOY CONTENTO

 

**Min Suga:**

Jackson… podrías enviarlo todo en un mensaje en vez de estar enviando 10!!

Mi móvil parecía un vibrador

Respecto a la proposición de pizzas.. por mí perfecto

 

**JackSON:**

CUÁL ES LA GRACIA

ENTONCES DE MANDAR MENSAES?!?!

 

**Kooks:**

Por mí bien, ya sabéis que no puedo quedarme hasta tan tarde como vosotros… Así que quedar antes me viene genial!! :D

 

**Chim** **♡** **:**

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII A TODOOOOO

TENEMOS QUE SALIR

SÍ A PIZZAS, SI A ALCOHOL SÍ A GENTE!!!

 

**JackSON:**

Ayyy! RESPECTO A LAS PIZZAS

Casi SE ME OLVIDA

Van a venir DOS AMIOS  que iban a mi instituto

ALSO,  uno tiene la edad de nuetro KOOKS

Asi que TENDRÁS CON QUIEN beber agua hsjfhgkjf

 

_Kooks escribiendo…_

 

                                                                                                  Uno SE VA A CENAR y ya le hacen el plan

                                                                    PERO SÍ me parece genial que vengas amigos nuevos SÍSÍ

                                                                             No tengo ninguna objeciom con nuestro grupo oero

                                                                                                                      Cuantos MAS MEJORRRRRRR

 

**Kooks:**

No sé por qué siempre recibo los ataques

Deberíais cuidarme porque soy el más pequeño………….

Y EL MÁS FUERTE

 

**Chim** ♡ **:**

Nadie te ataca…………

ES UN HECHO QUE SOLO PUEDAS BEBER AGUA Y REFRESCOS

 

**JackSON:**

^^

EXACRO

KOOKS AQUÍ TE QUEREMOS TODOS

Bueno

NOS VEMOS

MAÑANA A LAS  10 

 

Taehyung se despertó al día siguiente más contento de lo normal, probablemente porque el día prometía –más la noche- y es que por fin después de mucho tiempo iban a tener una fiesta. Apenas habían ido a fiestas porque siempre había algún problema, falta de dinero, no permiso de los padres, alguno estaba de viaje… Pero esta vez era perfecto, no había padres, no faltaba dinero e iban a estar todo y más. Taehyung estaba bastante intrigado con los amigos de Jackson, ya que Jackson tiene esa personalidad alocada “¿serían sus amigos como él?” fue una de las cosas que pensó, sin embargo, no le dio mucha vuelta al asunto porque al fin y al cabo les iba a conocer hoy.

Después de jugar, comer y ayudar a su madre en casa para que le dejara después ir a la fiesta de Jackson, llegó la hora de prepararse. No sabía qué ponerse pues hacía tiempo que no salía e iba a estar conociendo gente nueva, tenía que dar una buena impresión.

Después de meditarlo en la ducha, Taehyung decidió ponerse un pantalón de vestir, una camisa un poco más ancha de color rosita pastel y una boina que le quitaba el pelo de la cara –que por cierto, tiene que cambiarse el color dentro de poco, ya está aburrido del marrón-. Una vez vestido y perfumado, cogió sus cosas y se fue a casa de Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal?  
> No sé cómo veréis esto de los chats pero a mí me encantaaaan  
> estáis expectantes de la fiesta?! yo sí  
> Como curiosidad el nombre de JackSON escrito así  
> es porque siempre que quiero escribir su nombre emocionada  
> lo acabo haciendo así haha  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo!  
> Denle mucho amor y dejadme cualquier crítica!!!  
> GRACIAS POR LEER


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegó a casa de Jackson, Tae llegó antes de lo que esperaba pues no había nadie excepto Jackson. 

Se saludaron y Jackson le pidió que le ayudara a preparar las pizzas mientras el resto llegaba. Las pizzas se estaban haciendo cuando Jimin, Jungkook y Yoongi llegaron a la vez ya que todos viven cerca, a decir verdad, Taehyung vive lejos en comparación al resto, pero a él no le importa andar un poco más o coger el bus ya que le encanta mirar los edificios, la gente…La cosa es que disfruta de sus paseos en solitario con su música.

“¿No iban a venir unos amigos tuyos?” pregunta Jimin poco después de sentarse en el sofá.

“Sí, van a llegar un poco más tarde pero dicen que traen más pizzas así que podemos empezar tranquilamente a comer estas” 

Dicho y hecho, nada más terminar de pronunciar las palabras todos se lanzaron a las pizzas como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras abrían sus cervezas y se ponían a hablar de sus expectativas con la fiesta. Yoongi no es una persona muy sociable así que simplemente beberá y mirará a su alrededor a ver si ve alguna chica o chico que valga la pena, Jimin y Jackson probablemente se emborracharán, pero por suerte son del tipo “borracho divertido”, Jungkook no puede beber ni tampoco quedarse hasta muy tarde y Tae… bueno, Tae aún no ha decidido si quiere emborracharse hasta llegar a su tope o pasarlo, pero de algo están todos seguros, esta noche tiene que ser una gran noche.

Unos 30 minutos y 2 pizzas menos después –no sé si han comido o engullido- tocaron al timbre y eran los amigos de Jackson. Para sorpresa de Jimin y Taehyung, ya conocían a los misteriosos amigos y es que son Jingyoung y Yugyeom.

Después de presentarse todos, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y siguieron comiendo las pizzas que habían traído. Estuvieron hablando de cómo es que se conocen todos. Jackson explicó que Jinyoung es su mejor amigo del instituto y Yugyeom a pesar de ser más pequeño siempre ha ido con los mayores ya que no se llevaba bien con los de su clase exceptuando a su amigo Bambam –parece que le llaman así porque su nombre original es bastante complicado de pronunciar- y cuando explicó cómo es que era amigo de Yoongi, Kooks, Jimin y Tae, Jackson dijo que todo es debido a Yoongi, ya que ellos dos van a la misma universidad, a pesar de ser Yoongi más mayor y estudiar otra carrera –música- se conocieron en la cafetería y a partir de ahí empezaron a ir siempre juntos hasta que le presentó al resto del grupo.

“¿Pero Jinyoung no va a la misma universidad que tú?” Preguntó Jimin

“No, nuestra universidad como sabes es de artes y deportes y Jinyoung quería estudiar literatura, así que fue a otra” Contestó Jackson

“Como si la literatura no fuese un arte” Dijo Jinyoung con un tono de indignación a lo que todos rieron.

 

Siguieron hablando y para cuando se dieron cuenta la gente ya estaba empezando a llegar y es que la fiesta había empezado y lo que antes eran cervezas ahora son chupitos, la cuestión es que de un momento a otro ya estaban todos bastante borrachos –excepto Yugyeom y Jungkook quienes no paraba de hablar y reír-

“ESHTOY TAN CONWTENTO DE QUE LOSH AMIGOSH DE JACKSOOOON SEAN JINYOUNG Y YUGYEOM, A MÍ DE VERDAD QUE ME GUSTAN ELLOS IJIJIJI” gritaba Jimin mientras intentaba beber de su vaso y justo en ese momento apareció Jinyoung como si le hubiese escuchado hablar.

“Chicosh, me alegro mucho de que ahora podamos ser buenos amigos y el puente que es Jackson nos haya unido” Al parecer Jinyoung era buen hablador cuando estaba borracho, cosa que Jimin no podía decir de sí mismo.

“JUSTO LE ESTABA DICIENDO ESO A TAE, ¿A QUÉ SI?” por algún motivo Jimin seguía gritando pero a nadie parecía importarle-

“SÍ, ES MÁS EL OTRO DÍA JIMIN ME HABLÓ DE VOSOTROS Y DE LO AGRADABLES QUE SOIS TENÍA GANAS DE CONOCEROS” respondió Taehyung gritando también.

“Querido Taehyung, tú a quien estás deseando conocer es a nuestro amigo Hobi, te vimos comerle con la mirada y básicamente memorizando cada parte de su cuerpo” Taehyung se puso tan rojo ante estas palabras que casi parecía un tomate, si hubiese seguido llevando esas mechas verdes que llevaba hace un par de meses, era literal un tomate.

“Yo… esto… yo… UH NO ME QUEDA ALCOHOL ME VOY A PONER” y dicho esto, salió corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

 

Después de aquella situación Taehyung no quiso volver a ver a Jinyoung porque le daba mucha vergüenza así que siguió bebiendo así con suerte se olvidaría de lo que había pasado, menos mal Jinyoung iba bebido también, con suerte él no recordará tampoco esta embarazosa situación, pensó Taehyung.

 

La siguiente vez que nuestro protagonista se recuerda abriendo los ojos ya era de día, su cabeza dolía y la habitación daba vueltas “espera… ¿en qué momento he llegado yo a mi habitación?” fue el primer pensamiento de Taehyung. Intentó recordar cómo había llegado a casa anoche pero lo único que conseguía recordad era la embarazosa situación que vivió con Jinyoung y Jimin “¿por qué no estaba lo suficientemente borracho en ese momento para olvidarme de eso también?” Cogió su móvil para ver qué hora era, las 4pm, miró los mensajes que había en el grupo de la fiesta, un montón de fotos borrosas, de gente que ya no recordaba su nombre, de él bailando en una mesa y espera “¿¡esos son Jungkook y Yugyeom demasiado cerca o soy yo!?” bloqueó su móvil y se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Jinyoung “¿de verdad se había dado cuenta Hoseok de que le estaba mirando? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Ya no podré ir a ver a Jimin a baile sin recordar esto…” 

 

Una semana había pasado y Jimin ya estaba harto de escuchar a su amigo hablar del mismo tema una y otra vez, sí, Jimin quiere mucho a Taehyung, pero cuando te repiten por milésima vez lo mismo te acabas agobiando.

“Sí Tae, se dio cuenta ¿y qué? Mejor, así ya puedes hablar con él y ver si está interesado, sabe de tú existencia, míralo desde esa perspectiva” Dijo Jimin después de escuchar las quejas de su amigo.

“Hombre… dicho así no está tan mal la situación”

 

Última semana de vacaciones y Taehyung parecía haberse relajado con el tema de Hoseok, probablemente estaba más preocupado en empacar y en pensar en su nuevo color de pelo para representar esta nueva etapa que iba a empezar en su vida.

Últimos días de vacaciones y Taehyung estaba rubio con casi todas sus cosas listas para su nueva etapa universitaria. “¿Qué me esperará allí?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!  
> ¿Cómo estáis? Yo bastante emocionada por lo  
> que pasará en el siguiente capítulo!!  
> Also, muero por Tae rubio así que de esta  
> manera se va a quedar por un tiempo sjhgskjfdg  
> decidme qué os está pareciendo y denle mucho amor!!  
> gracias por leer <33


	5. Chapter 5

El día que tanto esperaba Taehyung había llegado, por fin iba a terminar de instalarse en su habitación. La habitación era bastante grande en comparación a lo que él había imaginado, habían dos camas, dos escritorios, dos estanterías, vaya, que no discutiría con su compañero de habitación por espacio. Hablando de compañero de habitación, su compañero no era ninguno de sus amigos por desgracia aunque todos vivían en el mismo edificio, lo cual le aliviaba mucho. Taehyung aún no había tenido el placer de conocer a su compañero, pero viendo los posters que ha colgado, a Tae ya le cae bien.

 

 Taehyung estaba terminando de colocar la ropa en su armario cuando un chico entró en la habitación, el chico tenía el pelo negro, era un poquito más bajo que él, y lo que le llamó la atención sobre todo, un lunar debajo del ojo. Youngjae, como dijo que se llamaba el chico se presentó y Taehyung hizo lo mismo, ambos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que estaban estudiando, las cosas que le gustaban y demás para conocerse un poco. Tras esa charla Tae descubrió que Younjae estaba estudiando canto y lo que más le llamó la atención de él fue su risa, él chico abría su boca a más no poder cuando reía y lo hacía con tantísima fuerza que nuestro Taehyung se sentía la persona más graciosa del mundo.

 

 

 El primer día de clase había llegado, el rubio se sentía inseguro ya que por primera vez en años, no conocería a nadie en clase y es cierto que él tiene mucha facilidad para hacer amigos, pero aun así ¿quién no está nervioso el primer día de clase?

 

 La cosa no fue mal, a Taehyung le parecían bastante interesantes las materias que tenía, sin embargo, todavía no había conocido a nadie ya que no se daba la oportunidad de hablar con gente así que cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del día recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Jimin para verse en una hora.

 

Para cuando llegó a su habitación Jimin le respondió que en una hora estaría allí, así que mientras tanto estuvo hablando con Youngjae, éste le había contado que, a diferencia de Taehyung, sí había conocido gente nueva ya que una de sus clases relacionada con la composición musical fue presentada por gente de cursos mayores y entre ellos había un chico muy majo llamado Yoongi. Tae se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras majo y Yoongi juntas ya que, no es que su amigo no fuese genial, si no que Yoongi no es muy bueno relacionándose con gente al principio.

 

-“¿Yoongi? ¿Min Yoongi? ¿Blanquito, pelo negro, bajito?” Preguntó Taehyung sorprendido

 

-“Sí”, respondió Youngjae con su característica sonrisa, “¿le conoces?”

 

-“Sí, nos conocemos desde hace años, pero me resulta extraño que os hayáis llevado tan bien, Yoongi no es una persona muy sociable” dijo con curiosidad Taehyung.

 

Y cuando estaba a punto de contestar alguien llamó a la puerta.

 

-“Oh! Ese debe de ser Jimin” dijo Taehyung mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

 

Taehyung presentó a Youngjae y Jimin, estuvieron hablando un poco hasta que decidieron ir a tomar algo, invitaron a Youngjae pero este se negó ya que estaba esperando a un amigo para ayudarle a terminar de instalarse, al parecer él tenía más suerte que Taehyung y Jimin porque el amigo del pelinegro residía justo en la habitación de al lado.

 

 Cuando llegaron a la cafetería Jimin y Taehyung llamaron a Jackson para que se uniese y 10 minutos después él ya estaba allí. Estuvieron hablando de su día,  Jimin también había conocido gente en baile, un tal Junhong y Jackson ya conocía a sus compañeros de clase así que al parecer el único solitario de Taehyung, aunque tampoco le dio mayor importancia ya que todavía tenía tiempo para conocer a gente. Estuvieron hablando durante una larga hora y media hasta que decidieron irse ya que tenían cosas que preparar para el día de mañana.

 

Taehyung entró tan dispuesto a tirarse en la cama que no se dio cuenta que Youngjae tenía un invitado.

 

-“Tae, este es Jaebum, el amigo del que te hablé antes” dijo Youngjae

 

-“UYYYYY,  lo siento, ni me había dado cuenta, me siento horrible” Dijo Taehyung acercándose a ellos rápidamente. “Hola Jaebum, yo soy Taehyung” Dicho esto Taehyung se fijó bien en el chico, él era bastante atractivo y tenía unas facciones muy bonitas -“ESPERA, SON ESO DOS LUNARES EN EL PARPADO” “¿qué pasa? ¿Todo el mundo tiene lunares alrededor del ojo ahora? Ahora que lo pienso Yugyeom también tiene uno cerca del ojo”-  fueron varias de las cosas que pensó Taehyung.

 

-“A Jaebum no termina de gustarle su compañero de habitación, espero que no te moleste si se queda un rato aquí” Dijo Youngjae

 

-“No es que no me guste, es que habla demasiado y necesitaba huir” rebatió Jaebum

 

-“No te preocupes” respondió Taehyung con una sonrisa

 

Después de estar hablando durante un rato Tae descubrió que Jaebum está estudiando fotografía por lo cual ahora ellos dos se llevan mejor, incluso han intercambiado números y quedado mañana después de clase para que el peli negro le enseñe a Taehyung su cámara y todo el equipo de fotografía que tiene, Tae estaba que se subía por las paredes de la emoción.

 

 

El día había pasado bastante rápido para Taehyung, seguía sin hacer amigos pero al menos había interactuado con gente en clase -1 persona- para pedirle un bolígrafo “algo es algo” pensaba Tae. Jaebum le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que ya había terminado las clases que podía pasarse por su cuarto cuando quisiera, a lo que el rubio casi sale corriendo de allí para llegar al cuarto de su nuevo amigo.

 

Taehyung primero entró en su habitación para dejar sus cosas sorprendiéndose al ver que Youngjae no estaba y luego fue directo a la habitación de Jaebum. Tae podía escuchar música saliendo de la habitación y la puerta estaba entreabierta lo cual hizo que el rubio pensase que Jaebum y Youngjae estaban dentro esperándole por lo que Taehyung, siendo como es él, entró abriendo la puerta fuertemente a grito de “NO ESPERÉIS MÁS, VUESTRO HOMBRE HA LLEGADO” lo que Taehyung no se esperaba era encontrarse con un chico bailando y menos aún esperaba que ese chico fuese el mismísimo Hoseok en persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por tardar tanto! Este mes ha sido un poco  
> complicado para mí. Siento si este capítulo es un poco más  
> aburrido que el resto pero creo que era necesario plantear el escenario.
> 
> Espero que os guste y le deis mucho amor!!  
> Esta vez intentaré no tardar tanto en publicar!
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leerme!


	6. Chapter 6

¿Queréis saber lo que pasó? En realidad Taehyung hizo lo que todos haríamos en su lugar, salir corriendo y comprar el próximo billete de avión lo más lejos posible de su ciudad, la Antártida no era una posibilidad pues no era muy tolerante al frío pero creo que ya me entendéis a lo que me refiero con lejos. Al final solo salió corriendo del edificio y llamó a Jimin ya que la idea de huir del país era buena pero ¿de dónde iba a sacar tanto dinero tan rápido?

               

Hoseok, bueno, a él le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo. Desde que le dio el golpe a la puerta hasta que salió corriendo con la cara obviamente roja como un tomate. Hobi le reconoció, aunque se hubiese cambiado el color de pelo, Hoseok sabía que aquel chico era el que le estaba mirando hace un mes en la escuela de baile. El pelinegro no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, al parecer el chico que le llamaba la atención, ahora rubio, iba a su universidad y no solo eso, también era amigo de Jaebum, su compañero de habitación.

 

 Una vez Taehyung habló con Jimin y le contó lo que había pasado no pudo parar de reírse. Jimin sabía que era algo que le acabaría pasando tarde o temprano –Taehyung también lo sabía– ya que él es una persona muy espontánea que suele hacer cosas un tanto ¿raras? Después de tanto reír Jimin cayó en algo nuestro querido Taetae no había pensado aún, pues solo pensaba en una forma barata de desaparecer, y es por qué Hoseok estaba en la habitación que está justo al lado de la de Taehyung. Cuando Tae escuchó esas palabras los ojos se le abrieron como platos y empezó a hiperventilar “¿qué he hecho para tener a la vida en mi contra?” fue lo primero que pensó el rubio.

 

“Jimin, ¿¡QUÉ VOY A HACER AHORA!? ¿Puedo dormir aquí? ¿Puedo mudarme a tu habitación? Sabes que soy una persona muy tranquila, me conformo con poco, puedo dormir en el suelo” Dijo Taehyung con una voz temblorosa, el nerviosismo iba a acabar con él.

 

“Taetae, ambos sabemos que eres de todo menos una persona tranquila, además ¿piensas huir de él toda la vida? Si no le ves en los cuartos, le verás por el campus, en la cafetería. Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con él ¿desde cuándo eres una persona vergonzosa?” Dijo Jimin con un tono tranquilo para calmar a su amigo.

 

“¿Desde cuándo soy tímido” pensó Taehyung pues es cierto, el rubio no es una persona tímida o con poca habilidad social, en otros casos no estaría tan nervioso pues está acostumbrado a hacer tonterías delante de todo el mundo.

 

Después de la charla con Jimin, Taehyung tenía que volver a su habitación, la pregunta es ¿cómo? Bueno, fácil, le pidió unas gafas de sol a su mejor amigo y la capucha de la sudadera era su nueva mejor amiga. Salió de la habitación como si estuviese a punto de atracar un banco y tuviese que ser la persona más sigilosa del mundo, si me lo preguntáis a mí, el chico hacía de todos menos disimular ya que su forma de caminar era bastante cómica y llevaba gafas de sol cuando ya estaba oscuro y para rematar, dentro de un edificio. Salir de la planta en la que está la habitación de Jimin y llegar hasta la suya, fue fácil, lo difícil era entrar en su habitación. En realidad no lo era, solo tenía que correr y entrar pero la ansiedad llegó, no sabía qué hacer, ¿y si se le caía la llave? ¿Y si salía Hoseok de su habitación? Después de mucho meditar y tener la llave bien agarrada corrió a su habitación y rápido entró sintiéndose así a salvo.

 

Lo que Tae no sabía es que Hoseok le estaba viendo y provocando todo tipo de sentimientos dentro de él. A Hoseok le pareció adorable y tierno cada aspecto de Taehyung, desde las gafas de sol hasta la manera en la que revisaba una y otra vez si tenía la llave.

 

Cuando Hobi entró en la habitación se encontró con Jaebum y su amigo Youngjae.

 

“Acabo de ver a Taehyung entrar en su habitación, creo que he visto al ser más adorable” Dijo Hoseok mientras cogía las cosas para ir a ducharse.

 

“¿Le has dicho algo?” Preguntó Jaebum

 

“No, creo que me tiene miedo y está huyendo de mí… Así que no me iba a acercar, probablemente le provocaría un infarto” Jaebum y Youngjae se limitaron a asentir ya que ambos estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo el pelinegro.

 

Ambos chicos se fueron a dormir pensando el uno en el otro, pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! El capítulo de hoy es más cortito pero como veis   
> las interacciones entre Tae y Hobi van a empezar a aparecer.  
> Espero que os haya gustado! Comentad si tenéis cualquier cosa que decir  
> Gracias por leerme <33

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un historia como tal, normalmente he escrito relatos reflexivos, espero que os guste y por favor si tenéis algo decir hacedlo con respeto, me encanta escuchar críticas y así mejorar.


End file.
